Poison
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: THERE'S NO STRONGER POISON THAN LOVE. I'm doing a one-shot contest with Kiwi, here's the second entry. I will not be posting all 15 stories here, please to go to the link on my profile to read the rest. RyoxOC Written By: AyumiNazu


Ayumi Nazu/Author's Note: Second entry of the 15 One-Shot Contest! Themes that are chosen by the opponent will be used as the title of each one-shot on my side. For those who have no idea what's going on with the '15 One-Shot Contest', please go to the 'We are Game' literature entry on my site www. ekanistory. webs .com (take out the spaces in the link). To read other one-shot entries and to help vote for the winner, please go to the site mentioned in the last sentence. (Ps, For those who haven't read 'Star Jar: Faded Memories', the Anemone flower mentioned below means 'I love You' in the language of flowers.)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theme #2:

Poison

Written by: AyumiNazu

I would look upon his face and see the face of an angel. I would hear his harsh cold words, but still think he's a nice person. I would hold his warm hands and believe I was in heaven.

Love is such a strong poison. A poison of which would make you want more of someone. A poison that would make you do anything for that person even if it consisted of nothing in return. To me, Ryoma was my everything.

"Ryoma-kun, I made some desserts and I would like you to try some, can you come over after tennis practice?" I asked, dying for him to reply with a yes, but ready for disappointment because that's how he always was.

"I have something to do after this, maybe later."

He answered carelessly and then headed straight to the tennis court with his red racket. Sometimes I wondered if he liked tennis more than he loved me. However, I dare not to ask, fearing that he'd choose tennis over myself.

I walked home by myself when club activities were over. I would see these close couples walking hand in hand after school or even kissing in the corners of a park. Every time I saw scenes like those, I would immediately turn red. My heart wouldn't stop pounding hard as I had quick hallucinations of Ryoma and I doing the same things. I shook my head, there's no way Ryoma would act like that around me, not in public when there are so many people watching us.

When I got home, no one said 'welcome back'. My aunt who was the one to take care of me went to Hokkaido with her daughter Ayuri and left me with a pile of recipes. Within those recipes, I found Angel Cake, a dessert that Ryoma and I shared when we were kids. I still remember playing and making angels in the snow on that wintry day of his birthday.

The first time I made it, I had my aunt helping me and was only four years old. The kitchen was a mess due to my clumsiness with flour, this time was no different. Seemed to me as though whatever I did could bring me back happy memories of the past or the newest memories of delight I shared with Ryoma. No matter what I did, I just couldn't get him of my mind.

Falling in love is so troublesome. The seriousness of the poison grows as I desired to be with him even more. What was worst was that there wasn't any antidote. I wished he was here with me right now.

At that moment, the door bell rang. It was as though Ryoma heard my thoughts then made my wish come true and along with it came a surprise.

"Here," there were no sweet words when he handed me a small bouquet of Anemone flowers, just bluntly handing them to me was all he would do.

It was only a few flowers, but with that he told me he loved me without ever saying those three words, it's like magic! To love him and to have him love me back required understanding each other. No matter how cold he can be, he still had feelings in his heart and a small space reserved just for me.

"I'll go get the cake right now!"

My expression was nothing but pure joy. It was the type happiness that only Ryoma could bring me. Though no matter how great I feel now, there are always room for sadness and disappointment.

I placed the dessert on the kitchen table. The angel cake was covered in white icing and chocolate, but other than the junk, I also placed an assortment of honeyed fruits on the top as decorations. The fruits that were dipped in honey were sparkling like jewels and the white icing was to bring back the nostalgic feeling of snow. Though it may have looked nice due to my artistic designing abilities, I wasn't sure how it tasted. It was the first time I baked anything by myself after all.

At the last moment when Ryoma put the piece in his mouth, I worried if it might taste bad. Nervousness came over when Ryoma made a funny expression and paused before saying anything.

"Does it taste bad?"

"…it's really sweet," he put his hand on his mouth, not really from feeling disgusted, but rather because of the long after taste of the sweetness that still lingered in his mouth.

I quickly took note in my mind that maybe I shouldn't have added all the sugary décor and should just kept it simple if I ever make it again. Ordinary Angel Cakes are usually very plain on the outside anyway.

"I should try some," I suggested to myself aloud, and then realizing that I have forgotten to get a set of plate and fork for myself, "I'll go get—"

My sentence was cut off when Ryoma got up from his chair and went straight towards me. He placed his lips on mine to seal any more words from coming out of my mouth. An innocent lip lock that made my heart feel like it was going to jump out from my chest. After that short moment, of which felt as though it lasted several minutes and wished to have lasted forever, he gazed upon my face, piercing my heart with his sharp hazel eyes.

"It's sweet, right?" he asked, hiding the smirk of a winning kiss underneath his soft smile.

"It is," I agreed, somewhat referring the sweetness to the kiss from his soft lips that kept my heart beating fast and my face flushing more and more from pink to red.

Love is world's sweetest poison. It's the poison that brought Ryoma and I closer together. After Ryoma gave me the kiss, I wondered if Ryoma had also been infected with the poison of love, just as much as I have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would appreciated if you left a comment on my site: www. ekanistory. webs .com/apps/blog/show/1656317-poison (take out the spaces in the link) instead of here. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.

Sign up on my site if you want to continue reading stories written by me, because chances are, I won't be posting here anymore.

If the link doesn't work, find link on my profile page.


End file.
